


Мрачные тени

by Groove



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Humor, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groove/pseuds/Groove
Summary: Диско-вампиру разбили сердце.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> По мотивам 13 серии 3 сезона.

Барбара стучит по крышке его чернильного гроба.

— Ты не можешь пролежать там вечность, — говорит она, но потом сама же себя исправляет: – Конечно, ты можешь… 

Из гроба доносится слабый скулёж.

— …только твоя диско-причёска испортится. Это ли не аргумент жить дальше? — и снова Барбара со смехом перекраивает сказанный ею абсурд: — Хотя ты и так будешь жить дальше… Оззи, дорогой, помоги мне! Тебе шесть сотен лет… или около того. Неужели ты ни разу не прощал людям всякие житейские пустяки?

Создание в гробу ворчит и архаически ругается, прежде чем распахнуть крышку. Барбара улыбается.

— Ну наконец-то, — она пару раз вяло хлопает в ладоши. — Великий Освальд Кобблпот осмелился явить себя миру.

Вампир, стиснув клыки, оправляет мятый фрак. 

— Зеркало принести? — корчит гримасу Барбара.

— Очень смешно, — злобно хмыкает Освальд. — Не забывай, с кем ты разговариваешь, ведьма.

— Мне сейчас испугаться? — Барбара картинно надувает губки. — Может, отложишь свои угрозы? Один человек просит твоей аудиенции… — она понижает таинственно голос, — ...и прощения.

Освальд закатывает глаза и содрогается всем своим древним нескладным телом. 

Барбара добавляет:

— Бутч и Виктор обыскали его на входе в особняк и вытрясли из карманов весь чеснок. Отобрали арбалет и распятие. Не бойся, трусишка. Эд больше не причинит тебе вреда, слово скаута.

— Ты никогда не была скаутом, Кин.

— Дня не проходит, чтобы я не жалела об этом, Оззи. Так мне пригласить Эдди?

— Пригласи.

Эд входит в комнату и указательным пальцем двигает очки к переносице. Его глаза бессовестно взирают на Кобблпота.

— Освальд, я… — мямлит Эд, и Барбара мечтает дать ему смачный подзатыльник за нерешительность. — Освальд, полагаю, я разбил тебе сердце своим поступком…

Кобблпот в возмущении надувает бледные щёки.

— Ты воткнул мне осиновый кол в сердце, — напоминает он. — Парализовал и чуть не убил! Ты сблизился со мной лишь затем, чтобы уничтожить меня!

— Потому что это моё призвание, Освальд, — спокойно заявляет Нигма. — Я охотник на вампиров.

Барбара не выдерживает и пихает Эда под рёбра.

— Оззи, он извиняется, — говорит она. — Получить кол в сердце от любимого человека — больно, я понимаю, но он правда извиняется, ему жаль, что он был придурком. На самом деле Эдди любит тебя, Оззи. Просто не осознал ещё.

Кобблпот долго супится. Обдумывает речь Барбары и говорит:

— Хорошо. Теперь я должен услышать это от него.

Эд фокусирует взгляд на собственных ботинках. Закусывает губу. Совершает ещё несколько мнительных действий.

— Мне жаль. Прости, — скромно шелестит он. — И да, ты мне нравишься.

После этих слов Освальд Кобблпот официально считается поверженным. 

После следующих Освальд Кобблпот официально взбешён.

— Но ты вампир. Поэтому для меня пока является загадкой — убить тебя или стать твоим парнем.


End file.
